


This crazy world thinks you weren’t be mine

by steelvelvet



Series: Hugo Hu [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 磊歌
Genre: M/M, 意识流年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelvelvet/pseuds/steelvelvet
Summary: 他说：“一个人怎么可以好成这样。”





	This crazy world thinks you weren’t be mine

所有梦境的帷幕都是昏暗。灯光熄灭，吴磊听到自己的心跳声。事实上，他对自己的境况非常恍惚——月色很低，光华流转。他只能安静地呆在黑暗里，像蛰伏的野兽。一无所知的猎物在展现它的脆弱与美丽，先抬颈，像天鹅；再低首，细细的泪划着晶莹的细线滴在尘土里。

水滴溅起灰尘，那是一场微观世界的爆炸。

 

“你！——疯了吗，放开... ...我...嗯...”

“当然，当然”他其实并不知道这人在说什么。只是急不可待地胡乱应付着，将舌头深深探入，进到他所能进到的最深，他本意不是想亲吻，他想占有，怎么样才能占有呢？吞掉可以吗？从相连的唇舌开始吗，还是从最里面最内部的脏器，一个人可以使用吞下去的方式完全占领另一个人吗？他努力地思考，不，这样只会使他成为破碎的有机物残骸，为什么，为什么，世界上竟然没有一种完美的方式能够完全占领另一个人。起码我可以吃一点。我可以吃下他的一部分，他无法抵抗我。

他一边“吃”，一边哭，他才19岁，虽然超脱一般的阅历使他有同龄人远不可及的成熟，但同时出尘脱俗的张狂资本也使他无法接受很多普通人只能低头接受的事情，他还学不会克制，要怎样克制呢？如果你不能是我的，为什么要在我面前出现？喉咙里像有顽固的苔石卡住，反弹起沸腾的岩浆，热气冲上鼻头，整个脑仁都在嗡嗡作响，他想，我这辈子不会再有这么炽热的情感了，不会再来，生命的洪流滚滚向前，别说踏入，人甚至不可能再次回到同一条河流的岸边。如果他陷在了这条河流呢？如果他就此躺在河底。

他全身都为一种不可遏制的痛苦而颤抖。

这种生理性的痉挛终于停滞了，他条件反射似的放开一点距离，足够冷静地请求：“我们做一次吧。”

而胡歌从被完全剥夺行动能力的困境中迅速平静下来。他神色淡漠地审视吴磊。

他说：“... ...”

 

眼睛，鼻子，唇齿，皮肤，耳朵，脖颈，手指，乳头，腹部和深邃漩涡。一些痣，一些暗沉。甚至几道深深的伤痕。淤青。化妆品遗痕。如果有内窥镜，他还可以进一步观察。他之前没发觉自己的思想可以这么淫秽。

他是那么的紧。甚至让他觉得他可以就此在肠道里拓出一个阴茎的形状，像钥匙与锁的凹槽，只有他能够打开这里。这个想法使他小腹空前地缩紧，简直到疼痛的地步。每一次进出他都仿佛听到齿锯的生涩声音，相伴着木头的碎屑飞舞在空气里。他们的呼吸交错，体温蒸腾出热流。他安静同时狠狠地抵在最敏感的那里，痛快地喷出精液。

直到他抬起身，才发现哭了的不是他一个人。那人甚至哭得比他还凶，好像丢失在街头找不到回家的路的小孩子。

他摇着头笑出来，轻轻地吻住他。


End file.
